4. Kapitel: Die sieben Potters
Band 7/Kapitelübersichten 4. Kapitel: Die sieben Potters (im Original: The Seven Potters) Harry ist nach der Abreise der Dursleys nun allein im Haus und erinnert sich an alles, was er im Ligusterweg erlebt hat: * wie er im Schrank unter der Treppe hausen musste, * wie er und Dudley zwei Jahre zuvor von den Dementoren angegriffen wurden und Dudley sich auf die Türmatte erbrach, * wie Albus Dumbledore in der Eingangshalle gestanden hatte. Harry schreckt auf, als er das Geräusch eines Motors von draußen hört. Im Garten erkennt er Hagrid auf dem riesigen Fliegenden Motorrad von Sirius. Um ihn herum steigen mehrere Gestalten von ihren Besen und von zwei Thestralen. Zu seiner "Leibgarde" gehören: Ron, Hermine, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Mr Weasley, Tonks, Lupin, Mad-Eye, Kingsley, Mundungus und Hagrid. Es sind weit mehr als ursprünglich geplant, da Harry anders abreisen muss, als vorgesehen. Wie Mad-Eye erklärt, musste der erste Plan geändert werden, weil Pius Thicknesse jetzt den Befehlen der anderen Seite gehorcht. Dieser Thicknesse hat es zu Harrys angeblicher Sicherheit vor Voldemort strafbar gemacht, Harry durch Apparieren, durch einen Portschlüssel oder durch Anschluss des Kamins ans Flohnetzwerk aus dem Haus der Dursleys herauszuholen. Da Harry noch als Minderjähriger markiert ist durch eine Spur, werden all "seine" magischen Anwendungen sofort registriert und ans Zaubereiministerium weitergeleitet. Thicknesse würde es also sofort erfahren und die Todesser damit auch. Stattdessen ist also ein Flug geplant und zur Tarnung sollen sechs von Harrys angereisten Freunden Vielsafttrank schlucken, um so auszusehen wie Harry. Um die Täuschung perfekt zu machen, bekommt auch jeder von ihnen eine Brille und einen Käfig mit einer ausgestopften Eule. Dann sollen die sieben Harrys, jeder mit einem Begleiter, zu einem anderen magisch geschützten Ziel fliegen. Harry ist natürlich am Anfang strikt gegen diesen Plan, da er damit viele seiner Freunde in Gefahr bringt. Widerstrebend muss er sich schließlich trotzdem bereit erklären, ein paar seiner Haare für den Verwandlungstrank herzugeben. Vor seinen Augen verwandeln sich nun Ron, Hermine, Fred, George, Fleur und Mundungus in seine Doppelgänger. Mad-Eye teilt jedem Harry einen Partner zu. Hermine wird begleitet von Kingsley auf einem Thestral fliegen, Ron und Tonks fliegen Besen, ebenso Fred und Mr Weasley, George und Lupin sowie Mundungus und Mad-Eye. Fleur fliegt auf einem Thestral und wird von Bill begleitet und Harry soll mit Hagrid im Beiwagen des Motorrads fliegen. Jedes Paar soll einen bestimmten magisch gesicherten Ort erreichen. Dort wartet ein Portschlüssel auf sie, der sie dann zum Fuchsbau befördert, wo sie sich dann alle in ca. 1 Stunde wieder treffen. Sie brechen auf und alle machen sich bereit. Kaum sind sie in der Luft, tauchen aus der Dunkelheit etwa dreißig Todesser auf und jedes Paar flieht in eine andere Richtung. Einer der Todesflüche trifft Hedwig in ihrem Käfig und sie fällt leblos von ihrer Stange. Harry bleibt keine Zeit, um zu trauern, denn sie werden von vier Todessern verfolgt, die es abzuschütteln gilt. Durch einige Spezialeffekte des Motorrads gelingt es ihnen die Zahl der Verfolger auf drei zu reduzieren. Allerdings werden sie fast eingeholt und der Beiwagen des Motorrads löst sich durch die Wucht der abgefeuerten Zauber. Hagrid kann Harry auf den Motorradsitz holen. Im Licht eines Fluches erkennt Harry einen der Todesser, die dem Motorrad folgen, als Stan Shunpike. Da Harry in Stans Fall nur den Entwaffnungszauber anwendet, wird er erkannt. Daraufhin verschwinden plötzlich alle Verfolger und Harry und Hagrid sind allein. Dennoch traut Harry der Ruhe nicht. Kurz vor ihrem Ziel taucht aus der Dunkelheit Voldemort selbst auf, der ohne Hilfsmittel fliegen kann. Wie aus dem Nichts erscheint ein Todesser neben Harry. Ehe er Harry aus unmittelbarer Nähe mit einem Fluch treffen kann, packt ihn Hagrid und die beiden stürzen zu Boden. Harry hört die Stimme Voldemorts, kann ihn aber in der Dunkelheit nicht sehen. Als Voldemort anfängt, einen Todesfluch auszusprechen, macht Harrys Zauberstab etwas Eigenwilliges: Er dreht Harrys Hand und sprüht goldene Funken. Etwas splittert, Voldemort schreit auf, er brauche einen anderen Zauberstab. Voldemort taucht noch einmal neben Harry auf, aber ehe er seinen Fluch aussprechen kann, verschwindet er wieder, weil Harry den Schutzraum erreicht. Harry sieht Hagrid auf dem Boden liegen. Nicht weit davon schlagen er und das Motorrad im Garten der Familie Tonks auf und Harry verliert das Bewusstsein. Am Rand erwähnt: Großtante Muriel, Selwyn en:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows 7AE